


Fang and Max and a Water Park

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, water parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Literally what it says on the tin. Fang and Max go to a water park.





	Fang and Max and a Water Park

Fang looked at Max uncertainly. "You sure about this?" he asked softly, shuffling his feet.

"Of course!" Max said, her smile bright. "This is a water park made by us, for us! No one's gonna look twice at your wings, Fang."

Fang nodded uncertainly. It was times like this that he felt really out of his depth. Sure, he had been begging Max, his auntie, to come here for weeks, but now that he was here, he wasn't sure what anyone was gonna think. He knew he wasn't like other four-year-olds. He was bigger, and looked like an adult, even if he didn't always feel like it.

Max nudged him in the shoulder, and pointed to the water slides. "I bet you'd enjoy those," she said with a smile. "Flying without all the effort to stay in the air."

Fang looked where she was pointing, to find at least ten different water slides of varying heights, none of them tubes, and all of them brightly colored. "You think?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Max said. "I'll set up our stuff by the pool at the bottom, and you can get in line for one of the slides."

Fang nodded, letting go of his death grip on the towel wrapped around him. It felt weird, just wearing swim trunks, and letting his bare back and wings have full view of broad daylight. But he was going to get to go on an honest-to-goodness water slide, so he tried to not let his self-consciousness get the best of him.

He shuffled forward to the bottom of the structure that housed all the different water slides, and he looked at his different options. There were a couple slides low to the ground, without many twists and turns, and they landed in a kiddie pool, which could be fun, but he didn't want to go on a tiny slide. He looked up to the tallest slide, bright green and with plenty of turns, which funneled out right into the pool where Max was setting up. He bit his lip and knew that he wanted to try that one, at least once. Just to see what it was like.

Mind made up, he walked up the steps he needed to in order to get in line for the slide, only to find there were a mere three people waiting in front of him. His heart was hammering. He was expecting to wait a little longer, psyche himself up a little more. The guy standing there and telling the people waiting when to go smiled at him, and Fang shrank into himself a little more. As the line shortened, Fang just looked down, seeing Max laying down on one of the chairs, no doubt working on a tan. Soon he was the one waiting to sit down and launch himself down the slide. The guy smiled at him. "Don't worry, everyone's nervous on their first go-around. After that, they can't get enough."

Fang nodded and sat down on the edge of the slide, feeling the water soak up into his swim trunks. He grabbed the metal bar overhead to keep himself from sliding too soon.

"And...now!" the guy said.

Fang took a breath and swung himself on the bar, immediately soaring down the straight of the slide, into one of the turns. Fang yipped as he was taken around another turn but giggled as he realized this was like flying--just without all the work. He dropped down a straight part, swung up on the sides of the turn, and crashed into the water at the very end, sending an impressive spray up all around him. He laughed as he swam away from the entrance to the pool, and over to Max. She was watching him with a smile. "That fun?" she asked.

He laughed and nodded, unable to get any words out thanks to his giggle fit.

"Want to go again?" she asked.

He nodded again, dragging himself out of the pool and not bothering to shake the loose water from his wings before he went back in line for another round. The guy at the top smiled at him knowingly, and he matched the smile, practically bouncing in his excitement to have another turn. The kid with an extra set of arms went down the slide, then the one with eyes on the back of her head. One with a turtle shell even was sent flying down on his back. And then Fang sat, eagerly awaiting his turn. As soon as the guy said "Now!" he flung himself down the slide, careening into the first turn and laughing the entire way down.

The spray he sent up got into his mouth a little, and he sputtered as he made his way over to the edge of the pool. That didn't stop him from laughing hysterically, though. He heaved himself out of the pool and Max looked him over. "Having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

She smiled, pointing to his left. "There's a wave pool over there, if you want to have some fun with that."

"What's a wave pool?" Fang asked, looking over to find a bunch of people, ranging from kids to adults, floating in inner tubes.

"It's a pool that automatically makes waves you can float on or swim through," Max said, just as waves started churning water.

"Cool!" Fang said. "I wanna try that!"

"I figured you might," Max said with a smile. She grabbed the bag next to her chair and stood. "Let's go over. I'll keep an eye on you."

Fang grinned and barely kept himself from running over. He grabbed an inner tube about his size and walked to the edge of the water, before sparing a glance back to look at Max. She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, and he charged into the pool, first wading into the shallow end then swimming as the water got deeper. As he got situated in the water, holding the edge of the inner tube, the wave machine started up, causing big waves towards the deep end of the pool. They waves died down a little by the time they got to Fang, but he still floated up and down, and got pushed around a little by the waves. It was fun, but where he was sitting it was also soothing. He felt like he could take a nap here, if he really wanted to. He was just floating, bouncing up and down in the waves like he sometimes did at the beach, except now he had an inner tube to keep him steady.

As the waves died down and everyone started playing in the water around him, waiting for the next round of waves to start up, Fang decided he didn't really want to wait for the next round of waves around lots of rowdy teens and adults. He swam his way back out of the pool, and over to a chair next to Max, where she was reading a book. "Too many people?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Fang said. "And they're too fast, too."

"Eh," Max said with a shrug. "You had fun while the waves lasted, and that's important."

"Mhm," Fang hummed.

Max smiled. "If you're sleepy, you can rest. I think Nudge is bringing the others in about half an hour, I can wake you up when they're here."

"Please?" Fang said.

Max smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course. Anything for you."

Fang smiled and sighed, settling into the chair, letting the warmth of the sun and the sound of people playing lull him to sleep, just until his friends could come and he could play some more.


End file.
